Conventionally, there have been used refrigerators each having a shape of a vertically long cuboid, in each of which a divider arranged at a middle section of a width direction separates inside of the refrigerator, providing different storage components side by side. In such a refrigerator, one storage component serves as a refrigerator compartment and the other storage compartment serves as a freezer compartment. Here, the refrigerator compartment has a width greater than a width of the freezer compartment, so that the refrigerator compartment has a more storage capacity than the freezer compartment. This refrigerator has two doors to open and close the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment, respectively. Although these two doors have the almost same height and thickness, the door of the refrigerator compartment has a width greater than a width of the door of the freezer compartment (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-214622, for example).
Recently, however, sizes of refrigerators have been increased. With the size increase, doors provided to the refrigerators are also enlarged, increasing weights of the doors. Moreover, such an enlarged door increases an amount of storage items which can be placed in door bins provided at the rear side of the door. As a result, a huge load is applied on a hinge every time of opening and closing the door to use the refrigerator.
If a thickness of such a door is decreased, a weight of the door can be reduced. However, a door of a decreased thickness has a drawback of poor heat insulation properties.